digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghoulmon
Ghoulmon Ghoulmon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Samael, the angel of death, and whose English name is derived from the mythological Ghoul. It was adopted from a winning entry in the "Digimon Web Dot-art Contest" which belonged to Takahiro Ino from Yamagata prefecture. Like Daemon it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon, but it fell to the Dark Area and is now one of the Demon Lord Digimon. Even though it is a Demon Lord Digimon, it is different from other Fallen Angel and Devil Digimon in that it does not carry out evil to its limit, but instead watchfully maintains its thoroughly neutral standpoint. However, it is a terrifying Digimon, and it is told that at the time of the approaching final battle, that whitened appearance will change to jet-black darkness, and it will transform into a god of destruction.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/deathmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Deathmon] Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 Ghoulmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon. A further powered version of Ghoulmon is Dark Master's (local optional boss) first digimon. Once the Dark Master has been defeated he will give you an EXP Adapter. Digimon World DS Ghoulmon digivolves from Mummymon and is found in the Core Field. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ghoulmon digivolves from ExTyrannomon and is found in Chaos Brain. Attacks *'Death Arrow': Fires arrows of death from the evil eyes on both of its hands. *'Explosion Eye': Fires a laser beam from its central eye when it shines deep crimson. Variations / Subspecies * Ghoulmon (Black) Ghoulmon (Black) Ghoulmon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Samael, the angel of death, and whose English name is derived from the mythological Ghoul. It was adopted from a winning entry in the "Digimon Web Dot-art Contest" which belonged to Takahiro Ino from Yamagata prefecture. Like Daemon it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon, but it fell to the Dark Area and is now one of the Demon Lord Digimon. Even though it is a Demon Lord Digimon, it is different from other Fallen Angel and Devil Digimon in that it does not carry out evil to its limit, but instead watchfully maintains its thoroughly neutral standpoint. However, it is a terrifying Digimon, and it is told that at the time of the approaching final battle, that whitened appearance will change to jet-black darkness, and it will transform into a god of destruction.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/deathmon-black/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Deathmon (Black)] Digimon World DS Ghoulmon (Black) digivolves from Cyberdramon at level 53 and 8000+ Dark experience, and is also found in the Destroyed Belt. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ghoulmon (Black) digivolves from Phantomon at LV 49 with 230 attack and 10500 dark exp and is found in Chaos Brain. Attacks *'Death Arrow': Fires arrows of death from the evil eyes on both of its hands. *'Explosion Eye': Fires a laser beam from its central eye when it shines deep crimson. Variations / Subspecies * Ghoulmon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon